


Double Date

by Pegtastic



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegtastic/pseuds/Pegtastic
Summary: Harvey is seeing Paula.  Donna is dating Thomas.  Both believe they are happy, but what happens when they reluctantly agree to a double date?
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Mai & Irene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Mai+%26+Irene).



> This one shot came about because I wanted to write something for Mai to cheer her up, and I needed an idea. Then came Fadwa’s tweet repeating an earlier request for a fic where Harvey/Paula double date with Donna/Thomas. I was hooked, and I just had to give it a go.
> 
> I had such fun writing this, so thank you to all those that came up with the idea.
> 
> Huge thanks to Aimee for being my beta extraordinaire and Stef for helping settle a dilemma I had with the ending. You girls rock, you’re both awesome and I love you x
> 
> I’m dedicating this one to Mai and to Irene (who’s also had a tough week)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Rated: T/M

**DOUBLE DATE**

_ They sit and glare at each other.  _

_ There’s silence at the table. A heavy, deafening silence that is punctuated by the two empty chairs situated on either side of them, recently vacated.  _

_ Neither of them move. Like a mexican standoff, they stay fixed in their seats, staring each other down, daring the other to be the first to break the silence, the impasse, to address what the fuck just happened.  _

***

Donna is nervous as hell. She shouldn’t be anxious, but she is. 

She’s dressed in a new, especially bought for the occasion, deep red asymmetric hemmed Victoria Beckham number, that she has masterfully paired with a set of killer bright red Francesco Russo heels. The dress is sophisticated and elegant, but, with a split that reaches far up her thigh, it’s certainly not a dress for the office. It’s sexy, and seductive but without being obvious. 

Armoured in her best couture, her hair pinned up, save for a few wispy tendrils that frame her face, and her smokey eye make up subtly applied to perfection, she’s as ready as she’ll ever be. However, she decides a swift double measure of something strong is needed as she waits for Thomas to arrive.

He’d insisted on picking her up and taking them to the restaurant. Normally she’d have met him there, a limousine collecting her from her apartment still too reminiscent of other times and someone else, but tonight she wants to walk into the venue on Thomas’s arm, so on this occasion she hadn’t refused his offer.

For tonight was going to be very, very different. Tonight, they were dining with friends. Her  _ friend _ to be precise. Her best friend come boss, come whatever the hell they were, and his British ex-therapist girlfriend. 

She’s been dreading it all week. Ever since  _ her _ boyfriend and  _ his _ girlfriend had come up with the God awful idea. Both her and Harvey had been delayed by an overrun meeting, and as they rode the elevator down to the lobby in yet another awkward silence, they’d stepped out into the atrium to find their respective partners engaged in friendly conversation. 

Damn Louis and his meeting addendums. His need to discuss flexible break rotas for the associates as well as a possible change of brand of hand soap in the men’s bathroom, had cost them fifteen minutes, which apparently was plenty enough time for Paula and Thomas to meet, hit it off, jovially grumble about always being kept waiting and then come up with the fantastic idea of a double date.

Donna had stammered and stuttered at their gleeful suggestion. Sticking a fork in her eye had sounded more appealing. She’d opened and shut her mouth like a codfish as words had failed her, but that was nothing though to the sheer look of panic and horror on Harvey’s face. Donna hadn’t known whether to be offended or amused at his reaction. 

It was as though the Gods had decided she hadn’t suffered quite enough when it came to Harvey Specter, and had planted this scenario to stir the shitty situation a little bit more. Just for laughs.

For the last few months have not been easy. 

From the moment she’d found out about Paula, Donna had sensed a definitive shift between her and Harvey.

Swallowing her pride and plastering a smile on her face whilst owning up to the truth had been difficult for her. The decision to give Harvey his key back and confess to the blatant  _ ‘of course she’d known about him and Paula’  _ lie, had taken another piece of her. It had also seemed like a pivotal moment, a fundamental change in their ever complicated, impossible to describe relationship.

And it was. The weeks that followed had been awkward and tense. She’d still been hurting. Smarting at the closeness and intimacy she observed between Harvey and his new girlfriend. She’d felt the distance grow between them along with her fear that she was losing him. Every day he needed her a little less, and that realisation had compounded her loneliness. For Donna Paulsen needed to be needed.

The loneliness had taken hold of her so viciously, that it had even driven her to consider a dalliance with her married ex - Mark Meadows. Thankfully, a timely message from Rachel had given her enough pause for thought and she’d reconsidered. But it had been a wake up call for her. She’d recognised her out of character behaviour for what it was - the act of a desperate and lonely woman. That mortified her. 

So when Thomas Kessler crossed her path, offering wit, humour, intellect, good looks and most importantly, copious amounts of tenderness and affection, she welcomed him with open arms. He became the antidote to her Harvey sickness. He helped banish that sense of loneliness, his kindness, warmth and attentiveness papering over the cracks in her heart and spirit. 

At first, she felt a little guilty, well aware that she’s possibly using him as a walking, talking, albeit extremely good looking band-aid. However, as their relationship has progressed, her feelings for him have deepened. 

She really, really likes him. He is funny, unpretentious, smart and sexy. They click. They can talk for hours, laugh for hours and their sex life is fantastic. 

She truly believes that she can have a future with Thomas Kessler. She just needs to get this damn evening out of the way. 

Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe she could approach tonight as a chance to finally draw the line under her and Harvey. He has Paula, she has Thomas, they are both content and happy. This is her chance to finally move on.

Her phone buzzes, informing her that Thomas is outside and waiting, so she downs the rest of her drink, takes one last glance in the mirror and gives herself a little wink. She’s happy,  _ he’s _ happy… but it won’t hurt to show him what he’s missing, one last time.

She should have realised that the night would not go seamlessly the moment they pulled up outside the restaurant. She hadn’t thought to ask Thomas the venue, she’d only asked about the dress code. In a wave of poignant nostalgia, she steps through the heavy glass doors of Del Posto and is immediately transported back to the many times she’s been here before. Her breath hitches in her throat, and she falters slightly. Thankfully, Thomas doesn’t notice as the maitre de greets them and takes their coats. He advises them that their dinner companions have already arrived, much to Donna’s chagrin. She’s normally partial to making an entrance, and is used to turning heads as she does so, but on this occasion she was hoping to be seated and settled before Harvey and Paula arrive. No such luck.

They weave their way to their table, Thomas with his hand gently placed at her lower back, and when they are within a few feet, she locks eyes with Harvey. 

She sees him flex his jaw. She notes how his eyes widen and his back straightens, and even though it is fleeting, for he immediately stands to greet them, she knows instantly as she reads his body language that he wants to be anywhere but here. 

“We’re not late are we?” Thomas thrusts out a hand to Harvey as he offers a warm smile.

“Right on time,” Harvey shakes his hand, and Thomas winces slightly, Harvey’s grip a tad on the strong side, and also a second or two too long. He flashes Thomas his widest smile before finally releasing his hand, causing the taller man to flex his fingers slightly. 

Thomas turns to Paula and leans down to kiss her on both cheeks, leaving Donna and Harvey to just stare at each other, awkwardly. The right and gentlemanly thing to do would be for Harvey to offer the same greeting to Donna, but they don’t touch. They never touch, so they stand and stare, and swallow, and shuffle slightly on the spot.

Once seated, the waiter arrives with menus and asks them what they’d like to drink.

“Oh, a gin and tonic, with a twist of lime, please,” Paula answers.

Donna resists the urge to roll her eyes.  _ How stereotypically British.  _

"Shall I choose us a wine?" Thomas suggests after Harvey places his mandatory order for a Macallan 18. A large double. Neat.

"Yes, please." Her answer is just a little too quick, her tone, just a tad desperate. She catches the miniscule smirk on Harvey's lips and she feels a flush of irritation.

"Shiraz? Or maybe a Cabernet Sauvignon?" Thomas asks as he peruses the wine menu.

"She prefers Merlot," Harvey murmurs, his expression impassive.

Her irritation flares. "I think I’d like a Spanish Rioja?" Donna answers, flashing Thomas a wide smile. "Maybe a crianza?"

"If you want Rioja, I think only a Gran Reserva will do." Thomas lifts her hand and kisses the back of her palm. "Un vino exquisito de una belleza excepcional," he whispers on to her skin.

Donna could swear she hears a mumbled “Jesus Christ”, but when she quickly glances at Harvey, he’s staring at his menu, tongue firmly lodged in his cheek.

Paula clears her throat. “It all looks delicious, don’t you think, Harvey? How on earth do we choose?” She reaches across and squeezes his hand.

“Harvey won’t have a problem. He always has the steak.” 

All eyes flash to Donna. She swallows but gives a little shrug. “He’s a creature of habit. Chicken Parmigiana from Carbone, A Brooklyn Stack Burger from O’Hara’s, Hot Dogs from Toni’s stand on the corner of 5th, and always, without fail, Bistecca rib eye steak, rare, with black pepper sauce and triple cooked fries at Del Posto.”

There’s a momentary silence around the table until Harvey slaps his menu shut and drops it on the table, accompanied by a glare in Donna’s direction.

“You’ve both eaten here before then?” Paula asks, failing to hide a sense of uneasiness in her tone.

“A few times, yes.” Donna looks up and gives Paula a sweet smile, and she can’t help but enjoy Paula’s reaction to it, as the other woman straightens in her seat and purses her lips.

The waiter then returns to the table to take their orders. Thomas orders a bottle of Faustino along with the sea bass, both ladies order a pasta dish, and Harvey, with a scowl on his face, orders a rare Bistecca rib eye steak, with black pepper sauce and triple cooked fries.

They continue with a little small talk, the conversation light, probably in an effort to alleviate the palpable tension around the table. It’s to no avail. By the time the drinks arrive, Donna thinks she might suffocate under the strained atmosphere. So much so that the second Thomas has okayed the wine, and her glass is filled, she snatches it up and takes such a large swig that she drains almost half of the contents. As she places her glass back on the table, she takes a few heavy breaths and once again catches Harvey’s eye. His eyebrow is quirked, and he is most definitely smirking at her. Asshole!

“So, Thomas. Designing furniture. Was it your big dream from a young age?” Harvey asks with a glint in his eye as he lifts the glass of scotch to his lips.

Donna doesn’t miss the veiled barb in Harvey’s words, and she’s sure Thomas doesn’t either.

“I trained as a carpenter when I left school. What can I say, I’ve always been good with my hands.” He gives Donna a wink as he too takes a drink. 

Harvey clenches his jaw and he lifts his hand to beckon to the waiter for another whiskey.

Thomas continues, “Let me guess, you’re more of a cerebral kind of guy?” He eyes Harvey across the table, almost combatively. 

“Well, I’m actually not too bad with my hands,” Harvey answers with a tilt of the head, his eyes locking with Donna’s. “But yes, my brain is my forté … and my mouth.” 

Donna almost spits her wine out as she coughs and splutters. Thomas looks at her with slight alarm, but she waves him off, mumbling that she’s okay and that it just went down the wrong way. Harvey has his glass to his lips once more, but she doesn’t miss the unmistakable smug grin behind his eyes. Bastard! 

Thomas is looking less comfortable as the evening progresses, and Paula has dropped her polite smile, and replaced it with a polite scowl.

“How did you two meet?” Thomas switches his attention to Paula. 

Harvey’s grin falters and Paula shuffles in her seat. Donna, still simmering with bubbling rage from Harvey’s words, seizes her opportunity.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you Thomas?” she remarks with an innocent look. “Paula was Harvey’s therapist.”

Thomas’s eyes widen as he fiddles with his napkin. “Oh… that’s er..great.” 

“I stopped seeing her as my therapist in March of last year.” Harvey is quick to explain.

Donna leans in towards Thomas. “Harvey is very careful about these things. I believe he waited until a few days after the twelve month ethical waiting period was up before he called her.”

“Three weeks actually!” Harvey glowers at Donna.

Thomas lifts his eyebrows and nods. He looks back at Paula who is now a slight shade of crimson. “I imagine your job must be very rewarding, Paula. Helping people through their troubles.”

Paula gives Thomas a grateful smile. “It is yes. It can also be quite stressful at times, but the good far outweighs the bad. There’s little more rewarding than a former patient thanking you for helping them through an addiction, or confronting painful events in their past. Or…” She reaches over and squeezes Harvey’s arm and gives him a knowing smile. “...helping them reconnect with estranged family members.” 

Harvey instantly looks uncomfortable and the hackles rise on Donna's neck. It’s obvious what or rather who Paula is referring to and she looks at Harvey incredulously. This time, he doesn’t meet her eyes.

Thomas picks up on the further rising tension and tries to steer the conversation back to what he hopes is safe ground. 

“I’ve told Donna on more than one occasion that she could have been an excellent therapist. She’s so good at reading people.”

“That she is, Thomas,” Harvey agrees as he takes another large swig of his drink. “Well, except for boyfriends that is. But hey, I’m sure you’ve bucked the trend!”

Donna grips her glass so tightly she worries it might shatter. Which would be a shame, because right now, she wants to throw it at Harvey’s head.

Thomas glances between them and his jaw tightens. He sits forward, straightening his jacket and turns to Paula in a desperate bid to halt the growing hostility, or whatever the hell it is between his girlfriend and her boss.

“I imagine a job like yours must be quite stressful, Paula. Especially as you run your own clinic. It must also be hard to find much time for a social life.”

  
  


“Oh I don’t know,” Donna interjects before Paula has a chance to answer. “Why waste your time in noisy, crowded bar’s when you can just meet eligible bachelors through your line of work?” she says with a chuckle and a wink at Paula in a half-hearted attempt at disguising her comment as a joke.

Harvey’s eyes almost bulge out of his head, and Paula all but slams her glass down on the table. She opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted when the waiter arrives with their food. Thomas audibly breathes a sigh of relief at the respite. 

Harvey is glaring at Donna, and in that moment, she knows. Battle lines have been drawn. This is only going to end one way, and it’s not going to be pretty. She honestly couldn’t care less at this point. The alcohol is flowing through her veins, having quaffed most of the bottle. She’s incensed by some of the things that have been said and just sitting next to Paula is almost bringing her out in hives.

They begin to eat their food, but the animosity that is flowing between the managing partner of Specter Litt and his COO is more than discernible. It’s almost tangible, as Donna viciously stabs her ravioli with her fork, and Harvey violently saws into his steak, whilst all the while they just scowl at each other.

Eventually, no doubt to alleviate the tension, Paula places her fork down, takes a sip from her gin and tonic and breaks the silence.

“So how did  _ you _ two meet?”

Thomas wipes the corner of his mouth with his napkin. “Well, I—”

“He’s a client!” Harvey snaps.

Everyone momentarily pauses, more at Harvey’s tone than his words. Paula takes a steadying breath and plasters another fake smile onto her face.

“Oh, I see. How lovely.” 

Donna thinks Paula couldn’t have sounded more disingenuous if she'd tried. She looks up and matches her fake smile. “Thomas is Louis’s client.” She feels the need to clarify, as though the fact that Harvey isn’t his attorney is pertinent. 

Harvey snorts. “But a client of  _ my  _ firm, nonetheless. Which is odd, because Donna claims she has this rule about not dating men she works with,” he adds. “Although, I suppose she set precedence when she spent six weeks sleeping with Stephen Huntley!”

Donna’s fork clatters to her plate. “You are fucking kidding me!” she practically shouts. “Just what the hell is your problem, Harvey?”

“What did you just say to me?” 

“You heard me, asshole!”

“Donna—” Thomas calls out in alarm.

“I’m the asshole? Have you heard yourself this evening?” Harvey retaliates, totally ignoring Thomas in the process.

“Cut the crap, Harvey. You’ve been a complete dick from the moment we arrived. Making far from subtle digs at Thomas. Insulting him, insulting me!”

“Oh, I was just trying to make conversation, Donna. You’re the one who’s been spoiling for a fight all night.”

“You are so full of it. You’ve done nothing but try and assert this whole alpha male bullshit since we got here. I’m surprised you didn’t just cock your leg and piss all over the table.”

“Donna—” Thomas tries again, more urgently this time, as he clocks the turning heads from nearby tables. They now have an audience that’s watching the fight unfold, enraptured.

“I’m not the one trying to prove something here,” Harvey sneers.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Rioja? Really?” 

“I happen to love Rioja!”

“Since when? You told me you couldn’t drink it because it always gave you a headache. And what was all that business of you reeling off where and what I eat. Sounds to me like you’re the one trying to mark your territory!”

“Harvey—” This time it’s Paula who tries to interject.

“Mark my territory? Are you shitting me?”

“Go ahead and deny it, Donna. Or better still, blame me. That’s what you normally do isn’t it. Anything to deflect from the fact that me being with Paula, bothers you.” Harvey challenges with a slight smirk.

“How dare you. How dare you say that to me when you’re the one who hasn’t stopped taking pot shots at my personal life all night. If anyone is bothered, it’s you. You feel threatened by Thomas.”

“Oh please. Furniture man? If I didn’t already know he was our client, I’d assume you printed him in a xerox machine.”

“Hey, just a minute— “ Thomas exclaims.

“You really are a piece of work, Harvey.” Donna spits out, her fists clenched white. “You have the nerve to criticise my relationship choices, when you’re sleeping with your ex-therapist _?” _

Paula gasps and is about to protest but Harvey doesn’t give her a chance.

“And there it is…All that talk of you being happy for me. I knew you were full of shit. You’re jealous!”

Donna is raging now. “ _ Jealous _ ? You arrogant son of a bitch.”

“What? Are you actually gonna sit there and try to deny it. Like you tried to deny that you were jealous about Scottie too. Because we both know that you were.” Harvey has both hands placed on the table now, his arms straight, his body language communicating nothing but arrogance as he stares Donna down.

She gapes at him open mouthed, struck dumb momentarily. 

Harvey tilts his head and narrows his eyes. “You can’t stand me being with anyone,” he continues, on a roll now. All his anger, and frustration seemingly spewing out of him unchecked and unrestrained. “Well do you know what Donna? You’re the one with the goddamn rule, so I think it’s time you learned to suck it up and deal with the fact that I’m a free agent and I can see who the hell I like!”

Donna is trembling with rage and is so incensed by Harvey’s words that by now, she’s completely oblivious to their two dinner companions. 

“You’re damn right, Harvey, you  _ can _ see who the hell you like. But let’s not pretend the real reason you're dating  _ her _ . You went scurrying off to your therapist, like the complete coward that you are, the second I asked for more!”

This time it’s Harvey that pales and he swallows before answering. “That’s bullshit. You asked for a promotion, I gave it to you—”

“Now who’s kidding himself? You panicked when I asked for more, thinking that I was talking about  _ us,  _ because Christ knows, you’re not capable of opening  _ that _ pandora's box, and what’s the first thing that you do? You go chasing after a woman who you believe can offer you the path of least resistance. After all, she already knows how you tick, how you think, how fucking emotionally stunted you are. That made her a pretty safe bet. Nice and easy with minimal effort from you. Like I said… you’re a coward.”

Harvey’s eyes flash dangerously and he flexes his jaw. “So when you asked for more, you’re actually going to try and claim that you  _ weren’t _ talking about us, because I don’t believe you!”

“There isn’t an  _ us,  _ Harvey. There hasn’t been for twelve years!”

“You were the one with the damn rule!”

“Yeah well, you were the one who chose us working together over a possible relationship, turning what we had into nothing more than a one night stand!”

The collective sharp intake of breaths around the table are enough to stop both of them in their tracks. Donna immediately realises what she’s disclosed, and by the look on Paula’s face, she also surmises that Thomas wasn’t the only one oblivious to her past with Harvey.

She’s aware that all eyes are on them, and the sudden abrupt hush is painful. Even the usual ambient noises normally heard in this busy, albeit intimate restaurant are muted as their showdown has taken centre stage. 

Eventually, Thomas lifts his napkin from his lap and places it next to his plate. He eyes Paula sympathetically, the other woman visibly shaken and enraged, before turning his attention back to Donna.

“I think on  _ that  _ note, I should take my leave.”

“Thomas, I—”

“Donna. I’ve enjoyed our time together, more than you know. But it’s quite clear to me that there is something going on between the two of you that I have no intention of getting in the middle of,” he says almost wearily.

“No, you don’t understand. We—”

“Please, Donna. Don’t make this any harder for me than it already is.” He nods an apology to Paula, turns to Harvey to say something, but the man does not make eye contact, his icy gaze still firmly fixed straight ahead. So instead, he leans down and places a chaste kiss on Donna’s cheek. “Goodbye, Donna. Take care.”

He walks away from the table and Donna closes her eyes. She feels her skin flush as the reality of the situation comes crashing down on her. A flashback of all the angry words exchanged flooding her mind.

“I’m leaving too,” Paula’s clipped, brusque tone interrupts Donna’s tortured thoughts.

Harvey finally breaks his gaze and looks across to his girlfriend, his shoulders sinking. “Paula—”

“Save it, Harvey. I’m really not interested in hearing an explanation or excuses. I don’t think there’s any need do you? I think the whole bloody restaurant gets the picture. I’d thank you for dinner, but I think we can all agree that this was far from a pleasurable evening.” She stands and picks up her purse and pauses, as she wipes a stray tear from her cheek. “I really should have known better when you came calling on me that day, Harvey. Lesson learned. I wish you well. I really do, but I think it’s best that we don’t see each other anymore. Goodbye, Harvey.” 

She turns and walks away without another word. 

Harvey grimaces, his muscles still tight and coiled from the tension. Donna is breathing heavily, her body fuelled with anger still, but also a growing sense of despair and sadness at yet another failed relationship, because of Harvey goddamn Specter.

They sit and glare at each other. 

There’s silence at the table. A heavy, deafening silence that is punctuated by the two empty chairs situated on either side of them, recently vacated. 

Neither of them move . Like a mexican standoff, they stay fixed in their seats, staring each other down, daring the other to be the first to break the silence, the impasse. To address what the fuck just happened.

Eventually the deadlock is broken when their waiter cautiously approaches the table. He clears his throat. “Erm… would you like to see the dessert menu?”

Harvey slowly turns his head and eyes the waiter with an incredulous look that screams  _ are you fucking kidding me? _

The waiter flushes at Harvey’s expression. “Shall I get the check instead?”

“Probably a good idea,” he answers through gritted teeth.

The waiter scurries away quickly, and once again they’re left glaring at each other. 

Donna is smarting. She can feel the corners of her eyes begin to prickle with the onset of tears, and she’s sure it’s only her anger that is keeping them at bay. The night has been a disaster. Three relationships have been ruined in the space of less than an hour. Out of the corner of her eye, she spies the waiter surreptitiously slide the check on to the table and before she can react, Harvey has his wallet out, is throwing a wad of bills on to the silver tray, and making a move to stand.

“So, that’s it then. You’re just going to leave without saying another word?” she asks with a look of disgust.

“Damn right I am,” he practically snarls. 

Without any further acknowledgement to her, he storms out of the restaurant. Donna’s bottom lip begins to tremble and she knows she won’t be able to stop the flow of tears soon. The adrenaline from their fight is wearing off, and in its place is only despair. She’s well aware that there are still many eyes watching her every move, and she suddenly desires nothing more than leaving Del Posto as quickly as she can.

She rises from her seat on shaky legs, and with her focus trained on the front doors, she marches towards her escape. The maitre de is waiting with her coat, and she takes it, mumbling an awkward apology to him before stepping out into the cool night air. 

She’s about to hail a cab home when she spies the familiar Lexus and Ray leaning against the passenger door. He beckons to her with a friendly if somewhat nervous wave.

“Miss Paulsen. Harvey instructed me to drive you home.”

Donna hesitates and her eyes narrow. “Is he in there?” she asks, as she points at the car.

“No, he took a cab already. He insisted I take you home instead.”

She purses her lips. Part of her isn’t surprised. No matter the situation between them, she knows that Harvey would always ensure she reaches home safely. The other part of her flares with anger again. Typical Harvey. Running away from the situation, not willing to face what they said to each other tonight, but choosing to create as much distance between them as possible. She’s so goddamn sick of it.

She steps towards the car and smiles at his trusted driver. “Thanks Ray. But home is not going to be my destination.” 

“Wherever the lady wishes to go, your wish is my command.” Ray says with a smile as he sees her safely into the back seat, before making his way around the car to the driver’s side.

Twenty minutes later she’s stood outside another familiar door, and her heart is pounding. She lifts her fist and bangs on it several times, her foot tapping on the floor as she impatiently waits for him to answer.

The door swings open, and she’s instantly met with a deep groan. 

Harvey is now sans jacket and tie, his sleeves are rolled up, his hair is ruffled and he’s holding a tumbler full of scotch. The fact that he looks so goddamn handsome just fuels her anger even more. She barges past him into his condo, brushing his shoulder as she does so, and Harvey scowls, slamming the door shut after her.

“Come in, why don’t you!” he grumbles.

She marches towards his kitchen bench, throwing her bag on top of it before spinning around on her heel to face him.

“We are finishing that conversation, and we are doing so, right now!”

“I think I made it pretty clear, I don’t want to talk to you,” he bites back, his tone low and menacing. He is barely able to conceal his anger.

“I don’t really want to talk to you either, but if you think I’m leaving tonight unresolved after that shitfest of a dinner, you can think again!”

“Donna! You need to leave. I don’t want to talk to you. Not tonight,” he repeats angrily, before taking a large swig of his drink.

“Tough shit! You didn’t have any problem talking to me earlier. Making fun of Thomas, bringing up Stephen Huntley? What the fuck was that, Harvey?”

He winces slightly at that. They both know he hit way below the belt bringing him up. But Harvey is immediately on the defensive, just as angry with Donna for the things she said.

“Don’t play the victim, Donna. What about all the things you said about Paula. She didn’t deserve that.”

“Like hell she didn’t. It was quite obvious from all her fake smiles that she didn’t want to be there as much as you didn’t, which is why I was surprised that she arranged this whole clusterfuck of an evening with Thomas in the first place.” Donna thunders. “It didn’t take me long to work out why though. It gave her the perfect opportunity to ram down my throat, how perfect she thinks she is for you!” 

“What? That’s bullshit!”

“Is it? Making a point of explaining how it’s thanks to  _ her _ that you reconnected with your mom?” Donna snapped, the sting of hearing those words still raw.

Harvey looks away, and closes his eyes momentarily. He says nothing and that just angers her even more.

“I am so done Harvey. I have been there for you for twelve years, supported you throughout all that time, always putting you first, and for what? So I could sit there tonight and listen to you eviscerate my personal life and completely humiliate me?”

“You did a perfect job of that all by yourself,” he yells back. “You relished in telling Thomas that Paula used to be my therapist. Making insinuations about her integrity.”

“Well as far as I’m concerned, that was well deserved!”

He slams his glass down onto the counter and steps nearer to her, his eyes full of rage. “No, it wasn’t. It was completely uncalled for. You said it because you were jealous!”

“I was jealous?” She steps forward and jabs a finger in his chest. “What about you? Every time I start seeing someone, I get the same bullshit from you.” She lifts her fingers and sarcastically draws invisible quotation marks. “  _ ‘It bothers me, but it doesn’t mean... _ ’ Doesn’t mean what Harvey? Are you ever able to finish a goddamn sentence?”

“It doesn’t mean I want more!” he bellows, his eyes boring into her.

She falters for a second, his words hitting hard. “Well for someone who doesn’t want more, you sure as shit seem keen on sabotaging every relationship I try to have.”

“Don’t you dare put that on me! You’re the one who dropped the bombshell about the other time, effectively ending both of our relationships tonight. And to think, you were the one that insisted we never talk about it. You’re such a fucking hypocrite,” Harvey roars.

They are practically toe to toe by this point, both flushed with rage, both breathing heavily. Both shaking with anger.

She clenches her fists and glares at him. “Bite me, Harvey!”

There’s a beat. Just for a moment. 

Then his mouth is on hers. Hard, bruising and fervent. The force of his lips almost causes her to stagger back, but his one hand is wrapped around the back of her neck as his other arm sharply pulls her towards him. It only takes a second for her brain to engage though, and she responds in kind, hungrily pushing back as her mouth opens and their tongues meet, immediately resuming their earlier battle. Although it’s not a battle of words this time, but a battle for dominance in each other's mouth. They are panting and groaning, their heads constantly switching angles as they nip and bite and taste. 

Her limbs soon follow suit. She pulls at his hair before scratching her nails down his back. Donna can’t get enough of him. His taste, his scent, the feel of him. Fury and rage still thunder in her veins, but it translates into desire and ardent passion. 

Harvey drives her back towards the nearest flat surface. Her body hits the wall with a thud, and her leg automatically lifts, wrapping around him as he finally releases her swollen lips and begins attacking her neck. She groans loudly as he nips at her pulsepoint whilst simultaneously cupping and palming her breasts, and grinding into her core.

Her skin is on fire, his touch sending sparks of pleasure across her whole body as heat pools between her legs. They continue to attack each other with hands, fingers, nails, lips and teeth, the battle between them still raging as they both try to wrestle for control. She begins frantically tugging at his shirt, popping buttons open with such force that they rip and scatter to the floor. Harvey’s hands drop from her breasts to reach underneath the slit in her dress, bunching the fabric up slightly as he runs his palms up her thighs and deftly pulls aside her panties. He groans as he dips his fingers into her soaking heat. 

“Christ, you’re so wet!” he murmurs against her open mouth as he rubs the pad of his thumb across her clit. She cries out, her head thudding back against the wall, allowing Harvey to devour her neck once more as he pumps one and then two fingers inside of her. Donna can already feel the familiar burn in her core and she knows she could reach her peak in no time at all, but she wants him. Needs him inside her, so she grasps Harvey’s belt, swiftly unbuckling it and yanking down his zipper. She reaches inside the waistband of his underwear and wraps her fingers around his cock. It is hot and hard and already glistening at the tip and she runs her palm up and down the shaft causing Harvey to falter in his ministrations and growl against her throat. 

She then hears the sound of ripping fabric, and the torn lace of her panties falls to the floor. Harvey re-maneuvers Donna against the wall, pushing her legs further apart with his knee as Donna helps guide him to her. 

For the first time since he began kissing her, their eyes lock. Dark, black pools of desire meet fiery hazel orbs as their breaths falter. They look fixedly at one another for the briefest of seconds. Passion, fury, desire and want behind their stare. Then Harvey enters her in one swift, deep thrust.

Donna gasps, and Harvey immediately captures her whimpers with his mouth as he fills her, matching her moans with his own. He pounds into her, and Donna marvels in the exquisite feel of him, filling her, stretching her. Their breaths are laboured as they continue to touch, squeeze, nip and scratch. Their lips are bruised and swollen, their skin now glistening with sweat as Harvey continues to thrust hard and rough. It’s delicious and raw and desperate, and as Harvey changes angle slightly, the sensation is almost overwhelming, and her eyes roll into the back of her head as she senses the onset of her orgasm. 

When it hits she screams his name, digging her nails into his shoulders so tightly she fears she may draw blood. Wave after wave of intense pleasure racks her body and she clings on to him, burying her head in his neck as he slows his pace, allowing her to ride out each spasm. With endorphins flooding her system and her breath still panting against his neck, she adjusts slightly, allowing him to continue to drive into her. With two more thrusts and a shuddering cry, he too reaches his release.

They stay wrapped around each other, against the wall of his living room, chests heaving, faces still buried in each other's necks. Eventually, Harvey pulls away slowly, and he looks at her with apprehension. 

Their breathing slowly regulates but they still say nothing, they just continue to stare at one another, both seemingly lost for words. 

Donna waits for the realisation of yet another monumental moment that’s happened today to dawn on Harvey, and she searches his eyes, waiting for the anger to return. Or the regret.

But she finds neither. His fury appears to have dissipated. His apprehension gradually morphs into a look of complete tenderness as he raises his hand, and gently lifts the damp tendrils of her hair away from her flushed cheeks.

“Hey,” he whispers.

Donna swallows, and in a sudden wash of emotion she feels her eyes water. “Hey,” she answers back, her voice croaky.

“You okay?” he asks.

She nods quickly and offers him a timid smile. 

“Good,” he says before a tentative smile begins to grow on his face. “So… erm…  _ that _ was unexpected.”

Donna bites her lip and looks up at him from under her eyelashes. “Yeah… it was”

“I suppose we should talk about it,” Harvey says as he purses his lips.

“Probably should yeah,” Donna nods slowly. 

A quietness descends once again as they both stay rooted to the spot.

This time Donna breaks the silence. “I don’t think we should argue anymore.”

“I don’t either.” Harvey leans into her slightly and he presses his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry, Donna. For earlier.”

“Me too. I said some terrible things.”

“We both did.” Harvey nudges his nose against hers, and then he softly captures her mouth in the tenderest of kisses. She sighs into it as he slowly runs his tongue between her still swollen lips. 

“Donna…?”

“Hmm?” she tugs gently on his bottom lip.

“Is it okay if I confess that Thomas really, really bothered me?” he whispers against the corner of her mouth.

“That depends.” 

“Oh?... on what?”

“It depends on what being  _ bothered _ means. Because if it doesn’t mean...?” Donna’s voice trails off and she waits, her heart pounding.

Harvey pulls back and then lifts his hands, cradling her face as he gazes down at her with fierce and passionate intensity. 

“It means everything, Donna. It means fucking eveything!” 

She knows then. Even though they don’t say the words to each other until much later, whispering “I love you’s” as dawn breaks over their glistening and blissfully sated bodies, she knows it right in this moment. 

For, it’s written in the way he looks at her. The way he gazes deeply into her eyes. Her breath hitches and her heart swells, and he kisses her again. 

Tenderly, languidly, earnestly...and fueled with love… fueled with the promise of  _ more. _

The End.


End file.
